jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Benny the Beast
Benny the Beast is a beast (voiced by FantasyFilms2011 himself) that resembles a combination of a lion and an ox. He is a friend of Simba and Alex. Fearless and strong, he is allied with his partner, Captain Leo Lionheart. His first role appearance was with Leo in Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door. Later, he appeared again with Leo and new comer Johnny in another Halloween special, Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover) History Benny was born a human to Queen Eliza and King Rutherford on an early December morning years ago in a kingdom far, far away. Sometime during his childhood, he met a young alligator hatchling named Louis on the banks of the river. They both developed a love for lively music, and quickly became good friends. On the night of his 12th birthday, Benny was transformed into a beast by an enchantress after she was angered by King Rutherford's intolerance. After the enchantress left, Benny was forced into a dungeon cell, chained and locked away. He remained there until sometime after his father's passing when he woke up one morning and found the door unlocked. Yearning for the company of others, Benny left his empty kingdom and went out into the world. He found himself arriving in Louisiana, and right away he was feared by the locals. He was captured by animal control and taken to the Audubon Zoo in New Orleans. Again, he was chained and locked in a cage, and treated like a sideshow attraction for the tourists until at one point he refused and spoke outloud. Fearing that the beast might be getting ferocious, the zoo owners had him muzzled and placed an order for him to be shipped to a wildlife reserve. Luckilly, Louis, now all grown up, came to Benny's rescue before he could be shipped away. They escaped into the Bayou, where Benny met Mama Odie, who taught the young beast to "dig a little deeper" and make the world see that he's more than just an animal. Knowing what to do, Benny invested his family fortune into a film studio for animals and other creature actors and singers. He named it Fantasy Films Productions, and created a cast of original characters. Among the first cast members to join Benny's studio were the Madagascar crew (Alex the Lion, Marty the Zebra, Gloria the Hippo, Melman the Giraffe, Zuba the Lion, Florrie the Lioness and Leonette the Lioness) who had just recently returned from Alex's Adventures of The Jungle King. Sometime later, Benny entered into a film festival, but his entry film was unfairly rejected. He tossed his film, along with his hopes, in the garbage. Weeks later, he got a visit from Leo Lionheart, who had entered Benny's film for him and told him that everyone really like it. Since then, the two of them have become great friends. Almost inseperable even. The stresses of the city life had occassionaly brought out the savage animal in Benny, so Leo and the El Arca Big Five (Xiro, Kairel, Bruma, Panthy and Dagnino) took him on a vacation to Africa, where they met a meerkat named Timon and a warthog named Pumbaa. They also met two half-orphaned lion cubs named Simba and Jondugo. Benny and his friends helped Jondugo and Simba take their rightful places in the world. After they returned from their vacation, Benny, Leo and their new member Jondugu (who changed his named to Johnny) became partner film directors. Eventually, Teresa Tigress, being a daughter figure to Benny, joined the El Arca Big Five (then becoming the El Arca Big Six). Each one forming a different adventure team, and Benny took Leo, Johnny, and the El Arca team and made the Fantasy Adventure Team (also known as the Benny, Leo and Johnny Adventure Team). During one of his adventures with Leo and Johnny, Benny met a young lioness named Rae. Gallery Trivia * Benny's first screen appearance was as a cameo in Lionheart Captain and FantasyFilms2011's first team crossover, Sleeping Lioness. * In Alex's Adventures With The Real Ghostbusters: The Halloween Door, Benny suggests to Leo that they use the Neo Ghostbuster suits, which are simply the Buzz Lightyear costumes used later on in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Series. * In Mickey's House of Villains (A LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crossover), Benny succesfully scares away Chernabog with magical sunlight created by his weapon of choice, the Primal Sword. * After Mickey looses his hat in the fight to take back the house, Benny is severely wounded by Jafar. * Benny trains Leo in the ways of the Force as Obi-Wan Kenobi in the LionKingHeart Fantasy Films crossover "Star Roars." * Benny is set to play to more co-starring parts : Little John in "Leo Hood" and Goofy in "Leo and the Beanstalk." * Benny began his own adventures with all his pals in Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty. * Also in Benny, Leo, and Johnny's Adventures Series, he will use the Arofighter as a shuttle for himself and his crew. It is Benny himself who will fly it. * In episode 40 of Alex's Adventures of The Real Ghostbusters, Benny fills in for Dagnino. * Benny, Leo, Johnny, and Rae will make their first guest appearance in a Lion King crossover in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Enchanted. * Benny is currently married to a lovely tauren named Sunlight * Next to losing any of his friends, Benny's biggest known fear is guns. This is evident in'' Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast.'' * Benny, Leo, Johnny, Rae, Palladon, and Tye will make their first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover to help Pooh and his friends battle Dr. Facilier in Pooh's Adventures of Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. * Benny The Beast & The Rest of The LionKingHeart Fantasy Films Crew Met Their Next Door Neighbor which was A CEO of BETHEL FILMS PRODUCTIONS Ltd. Ben "Maza" Skywalker & They Became Close Friends Ever Since. * Benny along Leo, Johnny, and Rae will guest star in Team Robot In Pokemon The Rise Of Darkrai. * Benny along with Leo and Johnny will guest star in Pooh's Adventures of The Scorpion King. Category:Fantasy Adventure Team Members Category:Princes Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Allies Category:Jaden's Adventures Allies Category:Jeffrey & Friends Allies Category:Hiccup's allies